Nothing But A Corpse
by JessRosee
Summary: A short story based on the poem 'Sister Maude'.


I remember it all as if it had only just happened. Staring down at his empty eyes, all his emotions wiped away by one jealous creature. Blood soaked chocolate curls, plastered to creamy skin, he was paler than usual, but still he'd looked beautiful.

I remember clinging to his cold body, knowing that if I let go, even for a second, I'd never see him again. I can still feel the tears spilling from my eyes and falling to him, mixing with the thick crimson paste which was smeared over his now forever peaceful expression. Only a short while ago we had lain in a field of poppies, our hands twined together just like our hearts, and now his was silent.

My eyes had remained staring into his, even when I was pulled away, my pain filled shrieks sending birds soaring into the sky. I remember my tears growing thicker as he became more distant, my last glimpse of him was no more than a blurred unrecognisable body.

The days after his funeral were just as hard. The stone walls would whisper of his death, blaming me for the beautiful young life lost. The portrait's eyes would follow me, watching my every move, as if they expected me to do something stupid, they still watch, even now. I'd stare at the red curtains that blocked out all sunlight; they reminded me of his pain, of the liquid of life that poured out of his body before anyone could save him.

Even now I still see him; his empty face haunted my every thought, my every nightmare. His screams echoing around my empty cavern-like heart. I often think I hear his laughter echoing down the deserted hallways, I'm the only one left now, nothing more than a broken human wrapped within her own blanket of darkness.

Mother died shortly after his funeral, father was not far behind. Both comforted in the reality of my despair, knowing that I would never love another like him, nor bring shame upon their family with my unlawful burning emotions.

If it hadn't been for you, the jealous creature that destroyed all my happiness, they would have never known, they would have died in blissful ignorance and I would have been free to live and love without any burden crushing me into the solid earth.

A pair of unrecognisable hollow eyes stare at me from the mirror. Wet tracks mar the face's pale skin, as drops gently fall to the pool of crystalline water below. The slight ripples hold snippets of the past, brief glimpses heavy with emotions and the blackness of death.

My mind twists in a never ending whirlpool of desolate memories, cutting at my soul and everything that makes me human, until all that is left is a tattered and ripped mess of grief and regret.

I remember your eyes as you died, full of shock that the past had finally caught up with you. I had waited to hear you scream for so long, and when it finally happened it didn't last anywhere near long enough. You are the reason I am alone, the reason that the only true colours I see are black and blood red. You got what you deserved, and now you rot in hell, the fire slowly burning away every layer of your disgusting being until nothing remains, much like my emotions have done to me.

My hatred for you was all that had driven me forward, and now you are gone. The people speak in hushed tones over your death, they suspect me of having something to do with it, they don't know how right they are.

I continue to stare into the cracked mirror, my face distorted by the spider-like pattern that danced across the once smooth surface. Many people believed me to be cursed, death seemed to follow me round like an unwanted animal that would latch on and never realise you.

Rumours had began to arise, each more unlikely than the next. It seemed over night I had become the prime suspect for all fatal events, even if I had nothing to do with them. It wasn't long before the cries could be heard; the people had risen to finally face the carrier of death.

The old wooden doors could not take much more, the continuous pounding had been echoing through out the house for many hours. The empty face in the mirror showed no sign of emotion, no fear or worry, no sadness or pain; it would appear that my suffering would finally come to an end.

The deafening sound of the door bought my wondering mind back to the present; they'd made it inside, no time to waste now. I wonder if anyone will question what turned me into this twisted monster or perhaps they will just be glad to see my broken body finally buried under six feet of earth.

The solid metal caused the calm water to splash over the sides of the bowl. Thin lines of ruby red spread over my hands creating an elaborate spider's web, a spiders web much like the one of anger and hate I had been caught in for so long. But not anymore.

My last thoughts were of him, his ocean blue eyes, a soft brown hair, perhaps I will see him again one day, or perhaps I am destined to burn alongside you, either way the pain of this life is finally at an end, and for that I will be eternally grateful.


End file.
